Alive
by Undeniably Yours x
Summary: Akito's thoughts before, during, and after Tohru's visit in the last episode of the anime. I hope you enjoy it! And reviews are always welcome -


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fruits basket, sadly.

Author's note: k so i hope u like it, it's my first FB fic and it's based off of the anime.

K well this has been re-edited and I've hopefully now fixed all my mistakes spelling and otherwise.

* * *

Alive

_'The Sohma's are mine, this family belongs to me! Yet this girl who means nothing to us is stealing them away from me. I am everything to them, I am god! Without me they would be nothing! And yet this girl has the nerve to request my time, to speak with me, the head of this family!'_

Akito's mouth set in an angry frown, his eyes narrowing. He lay propped up on one elbow on the deck just outside his private room. Staring furiously out over the beautifully tended gardens before him, not really seeing them at all.

_'What makes her so special? What takes they're attention from me to direct it at her?_

_She's just an ugly girl and not to bright either. She has nothing to offer, so why...'_These thoughts raged like poison through Akito's mind, as he impatiently awaited his unwanted guest. Today he would chase her from they're lives and they would flock back to him once more begging to be forgiven. A twisted smile spread itself across his face as he heard the door slide open.

Two men in suits stepped in, Hatori and Shigure, followed by a young girl and another Sohma boy, Yuki. Akito, his back to them didn't stand or get up to greet them; he lay where he was back to them as they kneeled on the floor. Tohru was in front with Yuki and Shigure behind her and Hatori behind them.

Akito's voice came to them from the deck, "I admire your nerve," He told her, his voice calm, betraying none of his blinding rage. "What have you come here for? Go on... tell me...I won't be angry. What have you come here for?" His finger-nail made a grating sound as he drew it across the wood of the deck. The three men all looked ahead worriedly. They knew Akito had no intentions of hearing Tohru out. They didn't want to lose her or have her hurt by Akito as they had been.

"I don't know..." Tohru answered, staring ahead blankly. What had she come for? Could she really change anything?

Akito got up and slowly made his way to stand directly in front of Tohru. The men's bodies tensed. Akito carefully fixed his clothes in silence, trying to remain calm. '_This girl has no right to be here! What is she thinking? That I'll forgive her and let her stay with them? I won't allow it! I won't!'_Akito's teeth clenched as his rage got the better of him. His hand flew out grabbing onto the girls hair.

Yuki and Shigure lounged to grab hold of his arms and keep him from doing further damage. He looked at both of them in turn and became more enraged at the sight of them coming to her aid. _'__How dare they do this to me! How dare they interfere!'_Then he looked back down at the girl. She looked pathetic there before him on her hands and knees. He tugged her hair angrily.

Akito let out an angry grunt as he pulled harder causing Tohru to cry out in pain.

"Its not that you don't know is it?! You just cant say it can you! Well let me say it for you! You're going to tell me that you want to go on living in that house! But I won't allow it. I will make you _regret_ you ever had anything to do with the Sohma's! You will suffer! You will suffer as we suffer! Did you think by coming here and kneeling before me you could change anything?! None of you can! You can never leave the Sohma's! Just like you can never go against me!" He paused and looked at Tohru whimpering before him.A smile spread itself across his face and a mirthless laugh escaped his lips.

"Now... I want to hear you beg me for forgiveness. Say you will never interfere with the Sohma's again."

" It must have been very painful...Akito...Being told the day you were born...That you were going to die." Came Tohrus slightly shaking voice as tears ran down her cheeks.

She wanted to help him, she wanted to understand what he felt. The smile left Akito's face at her unexpected words. "It must have been so painful..."

"What was?!" He shouted. " What do you know about it?!"

_'How dare she...How dare she bring this up. Why would she care? Shes just a stupid girl! An outsider._

"Your right...I can't even imagine. How awful it would be to know something like that...or how terrifying. Shigure Yuki and Kyo, I'm sure they feel the same way...And Hatori too."

_'This girl...why? Why does she care?'_Akito's face lost its mask of rage for a moment and he looked stunned by her words. "And when you pass away, we'll be very sad...we'll be very sad to lose you. And so.."

Akito's lips split in sarcastic grin, "Who's going to be sad? Everyone is able to live thanks to me. They all hope I will be gone quickly. I was born in order to die...Thats what was decided." he told her his voice sounding defeated.

Tohru stared at the ground her eyes full of tears that stained her cheeks. "But why..." She asked. "Who decided it had to be like that? Akito right now your alive aren't you?" She asked the tears spilling over as new ones welled up to take they're place and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Another derisive smile spread on his face, "Alive? You call this being alive? Do you?" His fists clenched. " It's been decided... " He shouted. " Its been decided! And they never even asked me..." Hatori, Shigure, and Yuki all looked up at Akito surprised. He never admitted this before, never talked of how this affected him. All he ever did was lash out in anger.

Akito looked at the girl before him. Kneeling on hands and knees, crying for him. Trying to help and understand him.

"I...I didn't know my mom was going to die..." She said. Akito's face turned angry once more, but there was something else to. His eyes held panic. He had to make her stop!

"Silence! Stop talking! Hatori!" Akito shouted, his voice held a note of panic.

He looked to Hatori who was still kneeling on the floor. "I want you to erase this girl's memory! Do it! Now!" Akito ordered.

"Hatori!" He yelled once more when the doctor didn't make a move to obey.

He glared back down at the girl when she continued to speak. " I wanted her to live a long time..." She said her voice quivering slightly. "I wanted her to be here to watch me."

"Stop crying..." Akito ordered but his voice had lost its anger. "Stop it! Stop crying!"

" And I don't know what your family's curse is...but...I'm happy...I'm happy that I know you...Akito...I don't regret meeting you...or anyone... not at all...I want to know you...Please tell me how you feel. Even if you're angry, or sad, or bitter, or frustrated...that's okay!" As she said this she looked up into Akito's eyes.

He was stunned. He couldn't understand why this girl, this _outsider _would care. Why? Why would she want to help him. And everything she said, it was all true. Everything he went without thinking of, all the things that always hovered in the back of his mind, were coming to the surface. The reason he lashed out in anger whenever someone displeased him, the resentment and rage at being told he was going to die, of always being sick so that they could live. How unfair it all was.

"Because the important thing is right now, Akito...You're alive." she said watching him.

Tohru's hair slipped through his fingers as he loosened his grip. Yuki and Shigure relaxed they're grips on Akito as well. A mask of rage spread on his face for a moment as he knocked them aside. The rage was quickly replaced by a confused, thoughtful look.

"I don't know." Was all he said.

* * *

Akito sat on the deck once more, his back against one wall. His distant gaze again directed out over the gardens. _'That girl...'_ His thoughts were confused now. What she'd said was true. Right now, at this moment, he was alive. Despite being ill, he was alive. So much time had been wasted in anger and rage, directed at those his life would spare. He spent his life making those around him as miserable as he was. He wasn't in control of his own life so he'd tried to control theirs. But this girl was changing everything. She was even changing him.

* * *

K well tell me what u think please.


End file.
